


The Beach

by ekkulipse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, i just really love jaesung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekkulipse/pseuds/ekkulipse
Summary: jaemin and jisung cuddling at the beach brings jisung to a realization
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	The Beach

it felt unreal to jisung. to go on vacation with his six best friends, he was so excited to finally feel like a free teenager, and in a blink of an eye the day finally came. he was already arriving at their small cabin next to his friends, who quickly decided to go set up their rooms and unpack so they could go and enjoy the rest of the day at the beach.

"did you unpack yet?" jisung eagerly asked jaemin, his roommate. "yeah! let's go find the rest" he answered while jumping up and down, both boys were excited to go to the beach and enjoy the blazing sun while playing in the sea.  
as soon as they found the rest of the group, they headed to the beach, running and skipping into the sand, tripping over tiny rocks and laughing like they were living the last day of their lives.

saying that they were happy was an understatement; all seven of them were having a blast playing, chasing and drowning each other, playing with the sand, making sandcastles and having lunch under their umbrella. their day was, to say the least, perfect, and their smiles never left their faces.  
when they finally got tired of messing around, the sun started to set, so they layed down on the sand to rest and when they noticed, the night had come. it started to get a little cold, so mark went back to the cabin to get some blankets and the rest of them started a bonfire so they could stay warm while having dinner.

the laughter of the seven boys could be heard from miles away, they always made each other laugh so hard and brought the best of each other out, their friendship was golden and unbreakable, the cutest of them all.  
as soon as everybody finished dinner, they started to go to sleep one by one. "guys, i think we're gonna head to the cabin, it's getting late" mark said, standing up next to donghyuck, followed by jeno, who carried a sleeping renjun on his arms. "we're gonna go too, little one was too tired to even walk" jeno said, laughing a bit because of his sleepy boyfriend. and after a couple more jokes, chenle also left, leaving jaemin and jisung alone, wrapped in a warm blanket next to the fire.

"you know, the moon is really pretty here" jisung broke the silence — "like, you can see it more clearly" but he didn't get a response from jaemin, since the older was staring at the younger's pretty eyes that he would swear were lit by the stars. "nana? are you listening to me?" jisung pouted, annoyed by the lack of attention. "sorry, baby" the nickname sent shivers down jisung's spine, he didn't exactly know why. "i was distracted, just thinking about something else" jisung looked at him, eyes full of wonder. "what were you thinking about?" he blurted out. "oh, nothing" as soon as jaemin pronounced these words, he brought jisung's head to his shoulder. both boys were looking at the moon, stunned by its beauty. "i just think you look really pretty right know" jaemin whispered against jisung's ear, earning a blush from the smaller boy, and jisung hoped that jaem wouldn't notice. "oh, well i- i don't- thank you" jisung stumbled through words, receiving another whisper from jaemin — "cute" jisung blushed even harder, not even knowing why.

"it's getting late, don't you think?" jisung spoke after a few silent minutes enjoying jaemin’s presence, trying to understand his inexplicable affection to him. "i don't think so baby, let's stay for a little longer" — “baby”, that word echoed through jisung's head, he tried to connect the dots to realize what was going on, and that's were he began to remember. he thought of last week, when mark said he was gonna be jaemin's roommate, the butterflies in his stomach began to appear and never went away. his weird feelings getting harder and harder to ignore when jaemin started calling him all kinds of nicknames and getting a little too close to him, initiating skinship between the two and going to his bed late at night for cuddles. 

and that's where he realized...

he likes jaemin, he likes him a lot.

and his realization bring us to tonight, where a loving jaemin offered his shoulder as a pillow for jisung and told him to stay with him and stare at the moon for a little while. "why are you so quiet, baby?" there it was, that word. "what are you thinking about?" jaemin asked, curious about the little boy. "nothing, nana" jisung said, the tone of his voice exposing how nervous he was. "i just- i- i like being with you like this" he finished his sentence after stuttering a little. the older found it cute, the way he made the smaller boy nervous like that. "i like being like this with you too, baby" and when jaemin spoke those last words, jisung fell asleep to the sound of the waves and jaemin's hand caressing his hair.


End file.
